Wrinkly Kong
Wrinkly Kong is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Donkey Kong'' franchise. She is the wife of Cranky Kong and the mother of Donkey Kong. Character history ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest The first appearance of Wrinkly Kong was in the game ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Here Wrinkly manages the Kong Kollege where Diddy and Dixie Kong can save their game progress. Wrinkly, like her husband Cranky Kong can also give the Kongs information on the various items and objects found throughout the game. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2 Dixie and Diddy can also do a homework assignment for Wrinkly, called Wrinkly's Task. The purpose of Wrinkly's Task is to fill up a scrapbook, given to the Kongs by Wrinkly with pictures. For every page of the scrapbook filled up Wrinkly will give the Kongs a DK Coin. Wrinkly next appeared in the Game Boy game, Donkey Kong Land 2. Here she once again gives hints to Diddy and Dixie, along with saving the Kongs progress. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Wrinkly makes a return appearance. In this game Wrinkly seems to have retired as a teacher at the Kong Kollege, she now runs Wrinkly's Save Cave. In the cave Dixie and Kiddy Kong can save their game, the cave is also where the various Banana Birds the Kongs collect are stored. When the Kongs enter to the cave they can find her either dancing, sleeping or playing video games. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 Wrinkly's role is slightly lessened. Now Wrinkly serves no real purpose in the game except taking care of Banana Birds, which she seems to have become a spiritual follower of. In Donkey Kong Land 3 Wrinkly's role remains relatively the same, she saves the Kong's progress. The only real difference between roles is that Wrinkly no longer cares for Banana Birds, which aren't in the game. ''Donkey Kong 64 In Wrinkly's next appearance, ''Donkey Kong 64 it is revealed that she had passed away after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3. In Donkey Kong 64 Wrinkly now inhabits Wrinkly Doors which are found in the entrance of every area except Hideout Helm. If a Kong steps in front of a Wrinkly Door, Wrinkly will pop out and, using her supernatural powers give that Kong hints on what to do in the area that the Kong is in the entrance too. ''DK: King of Swing'' and DK Jungle Climber In DK: King of Swing Wrinkly, still a ghost, aids her husband Cranky in teaching her son, Donkey Kong, in learning the unique controls of the game. She is the one that teaches Donkey how to climb the Pegs Boards, she also helps Cranky teach Doneky how to attack. Wrinkly is also playable in the game's Jungle Jam mode, where her partner is interestingly, a Kritter. In this game she has good jump and medium attack. In this game she was playable for first time. She returned in DK Jungle Climber. She went on vacation to Sun Sun Island, along with all of the other Kongs. Wrinkly appears in the opening cutscene, where she is seen enjoying the scenery, alongside Cranky Kong. She carriesw a white umbrella for protection against the sun's rays. Although she has official artwork, this is the only time she appears in the entire game. This is similar to Candy Kong in the predecessor, DK: King of Swing. This was Wrinkly's first appearance on the DS. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast In ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Wrinkly is a secret playable character, unlocked by playing Candy's Challenges, Challenge 26 and having Wrinkly come in 1st place. Wrinkly is a rival to Kopter in this game. She has medium boost and speed, and also has top agility. As all playable characters she had the ability to do Wild Moves. This was her first appearance in the Wii console. She appears in Candy Challenge #26: ' Let Wrinkly Kong Win!', Donkey has to help her get in first place; winning this challenge unlocks her. She is the only Kong that does not appear in the start screen. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. series In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl not only does she get a trophy but she appeared as a sticker. Her sticker is based on her artwork from DK: King of Swing, that raises launch resistance against battering attacks by four and could only be used by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. Her trophy mentions Wrinkly's last appearance as being Donkey Kong 64 instead of Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional apes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:1995 introductions